Screw
by november 2 1990
Summary: this was originally called big time fuck, but the stupid website deleted it, so i just renamed it. Who will Jo screw next? Jo hasn't met the guys yet.


**A/N I was at mass and I came up with this idea. It is about Jo meeting the palm woods guys, and they all want to have sex with her. She then eventually agrees to them. Jo then goes day by day to figure out who is the best. She then will try to date the best one. The BTR boys came after Jo left for New Zealand and so did Jett. **

**Jo's Pov**

I walked into the Palm Woods. I've lived here before and I have dated a blonde cutie named Drake Winters. I wonder if he is still here. I saw this hot brunette, who was tall. He had a wife beater on, and he had sunglasses. He also had pink and white bathing suit. Next to him were 3 other guys. A boy with spiky brown hair, and a green tee shirt, and black bathing suit. Camille, a girl I was friends with, ran up to him and made out with him. I guess he is off limits.

I saw a boy with a helmet, and an orange bathing top and an orange and blue bathing suit on. Then I saw this real cute guy with spiky blonde hair. He had amazing dimples, and he had no shirt on, and he had a green bathing suit, and sunglasses.

I saw this other guy he looked like a player, and a cocky self-absorbed guy. He had 5 mirrors, and he had lint roller in his pocket and a comb in his front shirt pocket. I walked up to them, and I wanted to kiss one of them. So I walked out to them I saw Camille on the ground with that boy. I walked up to the boy with dimples, and blonde hair. I kissed him, and he kissed me back. He wrapped his arms around me, and he hoisted me up. He tried to stick his tongue in my mouth, so I let him. He grinned, and he moved his tongue around my mouth. I pulled away, and I grabbed my stuff, waved at them, winked at them and left.

**Kendall's Pov**

I think Jo Taylor from New Town High just kissed me.

I asked, "Camille who was that?"

Camille said, "Who?"

I said, "A girl about yay tall, and had blonde hair, really hot."

Camille said, "Oh Jo's back."

I said, "Wait, Jo Taylor from New Town High."

Camille said, "Yep her."

James said, "You just got kissed by one of the hottest actresses in LA. Lucky."

I said, "Jo Taylor, I will date her."

Logan said, "Yeah right I heard that she has an ex here named Drake."

Carlos said, "Give him a chance guys; he will probably win her over. Why did she kiss you?"

I said, "Thanks Los, and I don't know why she kissed me, but she's an amazing kisser."

James said, "Number 2 on my James' list to do before 20 is to make out with Jo Taylor."

I said, "That was number one on mine."

A little while later, Jo walked out to the pool in a bathing suit. I kinda stared at her, because she is my favorite celebrity, in fact she is my celebrity crush. She said, "Hi."

I said, "You're, you're, you're, you're Jo Taylor."

She said, "Yeah I get that a lot."

I said, "You're pretty."

She said, "Thanks, you know my name, but what's yours."

I said, "My name, name, name, my name is Kendall, Kendall Knight."

I asked, "Why did you kiss me before?"

Jo said, "Well I don't know, you are insanely cute, and well I love your eyes."

I said, "Oh thanks."

Jo asked, "So what are you here for?"

I said, "Well my friend James, the tall one with nice hair, wanted to be a singer, so we drove him to an audition, and Gustavo Rocque liked my singing, and I decided to take them to Hollywood with me. I never wanted to be in Hollywood, James did, I wanted to be in Minnesota playing hockey."

Jo said, "Oh I'm here because my stupid sister wanted to act, so then I ended up practicing with her, and when I did, the audition lady wanted me to audition, so I did and I got that part on New Town High."

Jo had smiled at me and asked, "Do you want to go for a swim?"

I said, "Sure."

We jumped into the pool, and Jo had grabbed my foot, and flipped me over. I had accidentally left my sticky thing on my pants, and it went to my penis. Jo grabbed the sticky thing, and oh crap she almost touched my balls. I started to have fantasies, about Jo, when she splashed water on me. I had gotten a hard on. Jo had her head under water, and she accidentally swam into me. Her chest was touching mine. I leaned in and kissed her. She kissed me back, and well we just had a ball.

I could see James growing daggers.

I had asked her to fuck me, and she said, "Yes."

I as I was about to fuck her, she said, "I'm a virgin."

**Jo's Pov**

I was having a ball with Kendall Knight. He was so sweet. He asked me to fuck, and I said, "I'm a virgin."

Kendall said, "Okay I will be as gentile as possibly, just let me know if I'm crushing you, or hurting you. I'm a virgin too." After Kendall and I went to his room, we kissed, and we got off each other's clothes.

Kendall had lain on top of me, and he rested his thing at my entrance. Kendall kissed me, and had I nodded for him to go. I tried not to scream, Kendall kissed my lips while he was doing so. He kissed my neck too. I gripped his back, and Kendall had gone in and out slowly. He had started to rub my folds, and it felt so good. I moaned his name and told him it felt so good. Kendall then came inside of me, and I came also. Kendall rest inside of me. I had said, "Kendall that was amazing."

Kendall pulled away, and he had kissed my lips. He wrapped the covers around both of us, and had snuggled into me. I love him so much he was so sweet.

About 9 hours later I woke up, and I saw a manly figure next to me. I looked at it before I did anything. It looked really cute. I pecked his lips, and he said, "Hey Jo."

I said, "Hi Kendall."

Kendall said, "Oh we're going to be late for school." Kendall and I got ready. We walked to school, and James saw us he asked, 'Ken where were you last night?"

Kendall said, "Okay so let's get to class."

I said, "Hey James right."

James said, "You can call me anything you want."

James blew me a kiss. Kendall was already inside, so James asked, "Jo me and you tonight."

I said, "Sure."

James got a little happy. We walked in and Kendall asked, "What's got you so happy?"

James asked, "Where were you last night?"

Kendall said, "I fucked Jo."

James frowned a little bit, but he said, "I have a date with Jo tonight."

I sat next to Kendall, because that was my assigned seat. Kendall asked me, "Jo why are you going on a date?"

I said, "Well I'm not your girlfriend, I just fucked you."

Kendall frowned. I had begun to settle down and wait for Miss. Collins. Miss. Collins walked in and said, "Okay class we are doing a social studies project and you will have to pretend to be married to another person, for one week. You will go on "Dates" every other day, and you will have fake jobs."

I think 5 people said, "I call Jo."

Miss. Collins said, "Logan you are with Jo, Kendall you are with Sandy, Camille you are with James, Carlos you are with Lucy, Jett you are with Stephanie, and Guitar Dude you are with Rachael."

Kendall got mad. Kendall's eyes turned dark, dark green. Kendall had his face all red, and he had is eyebrows in that mad form. We had to pick our jobs out of a hat. I had nurse, Logan had doctor, Kendall had nurse's assistant, Sandy had house lady, Camille had actress, Carlos had a cop, Lucy had an engineer, Jett had an actor, James had a hobo, Guitar dude had a musician, Rachael had a karate sensei, and Stephanie had a director.

We then left class, and started our assignment. Logan had his arm around me, and Kendall was trying to keep as far of a distance from Sandy as possible. I felt bad for Kendall. I said, "Miss Collins could Logan and Kendall switch, or Sandy and I switch."

Miss. Collins said, "Sure."

Kendall had put his arm around me, and kissed my neck. I said, "Assistant."

Miss. Collins said, "Kendall you must work on your project, no kissing until it is done."

Kendall nodded. Once Kendall and I got to our apartment, I said, "Ken, you are so sexy."

Kendall said, "What about now?" Kendall took off his shirt.

I said, "Kenny you are so sexy, I am trying not to drool."

Kendall said, "What if I did this?" Kendall had grinded into me. He had started to grind into me.

I said, "Amazing."

I kissed his cheek. Kendall and I started to get our costumes. I then got ready for my date with James.

James and I had an amazing dinner. Hopefully he wouldn't strip me. James started to kiss my neck. He had started to take off my clothes, and had fucked me. I kind of liked it. Kendall was way longer though. James had such a small penis.

I had gone to see Kendall because he was my project partner. When Kendall saw me, he had kissed my cheek, and had said, "Hey Jo. How was your date?"

I said, "James fucked me."

Kendall looked sad, so I said, "You were better."

Kendall said, "I took something he can't get."

I said, "What?"

Kendall said, "Your virginity."

I said, "Kendall and I took yours."

James walked up to me and kissed my cheek, Kendall flipped out. I said, "Okay so I'm going to wait until you two solve your problems."

Kendall nodded at me then said to James, "James what the fuck man, she's mine?"

James said, "Well I fucked her."

Kendall said, "I fucked her too."

James said, "Well I like her more."

Kendall said, "No I love her more. I actually got something from her that you didn't."

James said, "What being her school project partner?"

Kendall said, "Yes but no, I got her virginity."

I liked Kendall a little more than I liked James. Kendall is amazing in bed. I looked at them. Kendall was so cute with his dimples and green eyes. Jo calm down, he is just a guy. Kendall smiled at me, and said, "James I've liked her longer, and she kissed me first."

I said, "Can Kendall and I just work on our project."

Kendall agreed, but James got a little mad.

I had to find my clothes for our practice. We had to make up a script, and perform in front of the class. Kendall gave me my costume. I said, "So want to practice."

Jo: Scissors.

Kendall: Scissors.

Jo: Mirror.

Kendall: Mirror.

Jo: Help the patient's heart is failing.

Kendall: Call the doctor.

Logan: Do CPR.

Kendall: CP what?

Jo: It's when you blow air into the patient's mouth, and push up and down on his/her chest.

Kendall: the patient is alive.

Jo: It's a miracle.

Kendall: Show me what CPR is.

Jo: Lay down.

Kendall: Okay.

Jo: *Does CPR on Kendall*

Kendall: *KISSES BACK*

Jo: Kendall, you're not supposed to kiss back.

Kendall: I love you.

Jo: You're making it hard for me to be mad at you.

Kendall: *Grabs her waist, and pulls her in close, and kisses her neck to her lips.*

Jo: You're amazing.

Kendall: I know.

*End of Scene.

Kendall said, "Jo you are an amazing actress."

I said, "You are insanely cute."

I said, "Ken show me you love me."

Kendall said, "Want a fast pass to my dick."

I said, "Fuck yeah."

Kendall and I went to my apartment. Kendall said, "Fuck me Jo, Fuck me."

I said, "Kenny."

Kendall and I fucked, and then I had left to see Drake. He still lived here, and I decided to see him. Kendall was so gentile, and sweet. He smelled so nice. I knocked on the door, and I saw Drake half-naked, and a girl who was half naked in there, he hugged me and said, "Jo you're back."

I then said, "I have to go."

That made me think, Drake is taken, go out with Kendall.

I walked in my apartment, and Kendall was lying on the couch naked. I had stripped and sat in his lap. Kendall had a sour face, so I asked, "Ken what's wrong." Kendall said, "My cock is killing."

I grabbed it, and started to stroke it. Kendall had moaned, and when I ran my fingers over the tip, Kendall groaned out really loud, and he started to drip with pre cum. I massaged his balls and said, "Ken why are your penis and balls so big, and James' are so small."

Kendall said, "I don't know, my dad was huge, and no I never seen my dad's balls. James was mistaken as a girl so yeah."

I was still stroking, and Kendall said, "I'm gonna cum."

I pulled away, and shoved my mouth on to him. He came in my mouth, and I swallowed it. I then spit him out, and I just lain down with him. Kendall held me close the entire time. I kissed his lips, and I felt him lick my lower lip I let him in, and we made out.

I woke up the next morning, and Kendall was on top of me. I had to go so I kissed him. I told him I had to go.

**A/N I hope you liked this, next time, where is Jo going, who will she next fuck. **


End file.
